Artificial lighting in green houses is known to promote the growth of plants. The artificial lighting is commonly used during periods of darkness and where there is insufficient natural lighting.
A common artificial lighting source used in green houses is a sodium-vapor lamp. However, sodium-vapor lamps consume undesirable amounts of electricity during their operation. Sodium-vapor lamps are also costly to manufacture and purchase. Consequently, the use of sodium-vapor lamps in green houses, on a consistent basis, is prohibitively expensive. It is also impractical to use sodium-vapor lamps outside of a green house environment such as in open fields where the plants may be cultivated.
Other known artificial lighting systems include JP 404287618 to Nakazawa, JP 402128624 to Ito et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,993 to Freeman, Sr., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,146 to Vacha. Nakazawa describes stroboscopic application of short wavelength light to promote plant growth. Ito et al. describes a use of stroboscopic tubes when irradiating plants. Freeman, Sr. describes a practice of applying light in short bursts to stimulate plant growth. Vacha describes an electrical control of lighting when promoting plant growth.
There is a continuing need for a system and method for encouraging maturation and growth of plants such as vegetables, fruits, and ornamentals. Desirably, the system and method are inexpensive relative to the use of conventional sodium-vapor lighting, and increase a rate of maturation of the plants.